Blog użytkownika:SmoczyŻeluś/You are my hero. - opowiadanie
Rozdział 1 ,,Grover tańczy sambę z tuńczykiem." Myślałem, że będzie to zwyczajny dzień w Obozie Herosów, ale ja się zawsze mylę. Tej nocy nie nawiedziły mnie zbytnio wielkie koszmary, co było na prawdę dziwne.Tym razem sądzę, że to nie były prorocze sny, były aż zanadto dziwne i nierealne. Nie kontroluję ich, więc wynikło z tego że główną postacią w mojej wyobraźni był Grover, no ten kozłonóg, mój kumpel. W sumie chodziło o to, że jakby znikąd pojawił się roztańczony tuńczyk i zaprosił satyra, aby się dołączył. Od razu poszedł w tan i szalał, jakby nie zwracał uwagi na swoje kopyta. Nagle sceneria się zmieniła. Czułem pod moimi nogami twardy gdzieniegdzie grunt, który widać było aż do ogromnego głazu, blokującego wyjście. Byłem w pułapce. Rozejrzałem się dookoła i widziałem kilka zaniedbanych i czarnych jak smoła drzew obok rzeki, w której znajdowała się średniego wzrostu dziewczyna w białych szatach. Na jej głowie spoczywał welon, jakby zaraz miała tu się odbyć ceremonia zaślubin. Nie widziałem jej twarzy, ale jej sam głos był taki melodyjny i delikatny, że prawie jej uległem. Wyglądała na prawdę atrakcyjnie. - Percy Jacksonie, chodź tu.- wyciągnęła naprzeciw mnie dłoń i próbowała mnie zachęcić. - Chodź. Nie bój się. Nie byłem zbytnio tym zainteresowany, ale powtarzam, że ja nie myślę logicznie. Wlazłem do rzeki i coś sobie uświadomiłem przez to. To Styks. To była rzeka Styks. Znowu poczułem, jakbym miał zaraz spłonąć i obrócić się w proch. To okropne uczucie. Nie da się opisać tego bólu, tego się nie da wytrzymać, niewiele osób przeżyło zanurzając się w niej. Dziewczyna ściągnęła szybko welon. Jej długie, jasne loki opadały na ramiona. Szare oczy błyszczały i widziałem w nich małe iskierki. Zaśmiała się cicho i mnie złapała za rękę, aby pomóc mi wstać, żeby nie poniósł mnie w nieodpowiednie miejsce nurt rzeki. Co najbardziej mnie dziwiło, była to pani Mądralińska - Annabeth. Przerwała mi ten sen moja mama, przez co nawet nie pomyślałem w sumie kim mogła być i jak śmiała mnie obudzić. - Mamo, jeszcze pięć minuut. - przedłużałem ostatnie dwa słowa, aby się zlitowała. W dodatku słyszałem głośne pikanie, jakby na czyjejś komórce wyświetlił się komunikat, że dostępne jest wifi, a w dodatku darmowe. Zacząłem macać to coś, aby się wyłączyło, ale było to zadziwiająco miękkie i owłosione. Oczy miałem zamknięte i nie miałem zamiaru ich otwierać. - Ogol pachy Grover...- wciąż mówiłem przez sen. - Percy. - wzdychała jakaś dziewczyna. Jej głos był na prawdę uderzająco podobny do Annabeth. - Percy! Czy mógłbyś przestać klepać mnie po głowie? Na to poderwałem się z łóżka jak oparzony. - Rany! Ale masz miękką głowę. - próbowałem opanować śmiech, ale jej mina była bezcenna. Jakby zaraz miała mnie zdzielić pięścią po twarzy. - Wiesz co? To moje najmniejsze zmartwienie. Popatrz na kołdrę. Cała jest ośliniona, fuj, Percy! - wydukała, udając przerażoną. Nie mam pojęcia czy budzenie syna Posejdona jest łamaniem zasad, ale moim zdaniem jest. No chyba że pojawia się taki wyjątek jak Annabeth. To taki piękny początek dnia. Widok jej szarych oczu no i całą zirytowaną, że nie może mnie dobudzić. Z resztą kiedyś będzie tak częściej. Nie mam głównie planów jeśli o nią chodzi, ale gdybym tak popełniłbym jakikolwiek błąd, Atena starłaby mnie na proch. Kiedyś nie podzielała naszej przyjaźni, ale teraz może tylko patrzeć na nas i przewracać oczami. Tato trzyma za nas kciuki, z resztą tak samo jak Afrodyta, która uznała nasz ,,romans" za coś smutnego, gdyż byłem przygnębiony utratą Annabeth. Faktycznie. Musiałem się sam zmuszać do działania. Nie potrafiłem logicznie myśleć, bo to właśnie zawsze ona wymyślała taktyki. Dlatego jestem taki głupi. - I ktoś będzie musiał ją wyprać... - spoglądałem na nią z litością. - I wcale nie mówię o Tobie. Patrzyła na mnie zimno, jakby zaraz miała pokazać swoją drugą twarz. Niedługo po tym uśmiechnęła się lekko, a na jej policzkach zakwitły rumieńce. Widać było, że przyzwyczaiła się do moich nudnych i głupich tekstów. Gdyby na jej miejscu był ktoś inny, to od razu by mnie zostawił. Już nawet sobie przypominam, jak Rachel dała mi kosza, krótko mówiąc zerwała ze mną, choć nie byliśmy razem. Pamiętam minę córki Ateny, kiedy dowiedziała się, że wyrocznie nie mogą się spotykać z chłopakami. Nie może się umknąć też jej szczęście w oczach, gdy myślała że mnie straci i że przyjmę prezent od bogów, czyli samą nieśmiertelność (w pakiecie nie starzenie się, można mnie ranić w nieskończoność, tak czy inaczej nie umrę, no i stanie u boku mojego ojca Posejdona.) To było doprawdy kuszące. Ale gdy tylko spojrzałem na jej czerwoną twarz, wiedziałem, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Za bardzo zależało mi na moim kumplach, rodzicach i na niej. - Właśnie. Mówisz o sobie. - wystawiła mi język. - Chodź Glonomóżdżku. Bo się spóźnimy, a jeszcze wcześniej mnie zamorduje Pan D. - Dlaczego? - spytałem - Ech Percy. Ja wciąż nie żałuję, że Cię nazwałam tak, na prawdę. - mówiła z nadzieją w głosie, że zrozumiałem, ale mi jednak nic nie świtało. Przewróciła oczami, jakby czytała mi w myślach. - Dzisiaj nasza ostatnia bitwa o sztandar. Na koniec będą ćwiczenia w parach, a potem pożegnamy się, chyba że nam pozwolą na chwilę zostać. Sęk w tym, że zabraknie nam łóżek i będziemy musieli spać na dworze. - O bogowie. Czemuż mnie to spotkało? Jam nie jest taki zły, jam jest dobry, więc jakież to ma mieć znaczenie? - zaczynałem mówić jak Zoe Nightshade, ale kiedy Annabeth skarciła mnie wzrokiem, przestałem gadać po staroświecku i ruszyłem z nią pędem na wzgórze. Zoe Nightshade była przywódczynią łowczyń, albo zastępcą Artemidy. Mówiła zawsze po staroświecku, dlatego trudno było ją zrozumieć. Jej miejsce zajęła Thalia - córka Zeusa. Miała rude włosy i rzadko się uśmiechała, nie miała zamiaru łamać zasad i próbowała pokazać, że nienawidzi chłopaków, jednak to wszystko się zmieniło. Do łowczyń miała kiedyś zamiar dołączyć Annabeth. Dowiedziałem się o tym i byłem przerażony. Musiałaby złożyć przysięgę, że będzie oddana bogini i wyrzeknie się jakiejkolwiek miłości. Wiedziałem, że ją utracę. Było też na odwrót, kiedy mi bogowie zaproponowali nieśmiertelność za to że uratowałem Olimp. Ale odmówiłem, nie żałuję. Zoe poległa w walce z Atlasem, ja w tym czasie, aby plan się powiódł, dźwigałem nieboskłon. Myślałem wtedy, że mnie to zgniecie. - Annabeth. - powiedziałem poważnie, aby się zatrzymała. - Co? - Pamiętasz... Pamiętasz naszą pierwszą walkę? - Oczywiście. Omal Cię nie zabiłam, to było takie cudowne. - wzięła głęboki oddech i stanęła w miejscu. - Czemu pytasz? - Opowiadałem Ci dużo o moich snach. J-ja... Ale nie o wszystkich, sam nie wiedziałem, że... - poczułem suchość w gardle, słowa nie pchały mi się do ust. - No? Co ty taki zielony jesteś? - Co roku miewałem cząstki snów. Teraz mogę to spokojnie poskładać. Wczoraj miałem koszmar, który się powtarza co każde lato. - odrzekłem niespokojny. - Coś się dzieje z Nico. - Musimy w takim razie iść do Chejrona. W sumie to dziwne, że nie ma go w Obozie od początku. Zniknął. Opowiesz nam to później? - i właśnie wtedy pojawił się na jej twarzy wyraźny niepokój. Lubiła Nica. Nie ze względu na to, że to Syn Hadesa, tylko dlatego, że wiele razy uratował nam życie. - Tylko tu chodzi o wszystkich tytanów, o wszystkie potwory, o wszystkich bogów skierowanym przeciwko nam. Te stwory próbują go wrzucić do Tartaru i pożreć.- usiadłem na pobliskiej skale i rozmyślałem co by tu jeszcze dopowiedzieć, bo zapanowała niezręczna cisza. - Ann, ja...On chce wiedzieć dużo o swojej przeszłości, o matce. Nikt mu nie chce powiedzieć. - Czy ty właśnie sądzisz o tym, że będziesz prowadził misję? - zmarszczyła czoło, tak poza tym wyglądała całkiem obojętnie.- Będziesz musiał iść do wyroczni, jeśli będzie kazał Chejron. Ale skoro niby tak będzie, że... Że to już postanowione, no wiesz, Percy. To ja idę z Tobą. - Nie ma mowy. Już Cię przedtem prawie straciłem. - od razu zacząłem protestować. - To zbyt niebezpieczne. - Ktoś tu zgrywa ważniaka. Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo. - poprawiła grzywkę i ruszyła przed siebie. - Chodź Glonku. - EJ! - Chcesz widzieć przed sobą winogrono czy dziewczynę?! - zaśmiała się głośno. Nie wiedziałem o co jej chodziło, ale teraz wiem. Chodziło o pana D, czyli Dionizosa - boga wina. Omal się nie wywróciłem, tak mi zdrętwiały nogi. Ledwo co utrzymałem równowagę, zdałem sobie sprawę, że przez chwilę musiałem wyglądać jak pingwin. Pola truskawek wyglądały zwyczajnie, były przygotowane do zbiorów. Wszędzie rosły drzewa, a pomiędzy nimi stała niska i zielona osóbka w falowanej sukience. Pomachałem jej, a ta odmachała. Grover znalazł fajną dziewczynę, oby tylko jej nie stracił przez jakieś głupstwo. Kalinka jest na prawdę sympatyczną driadą. W oddali dostrzegłem już sporą grupę obozowiczów (po wybudowaniu domków i spełnieniu mojej prośby przez bogów, czyli przyznanie się do własnych dzieci, liczba się po prostu potroiła. Wynosić ona może chyba 200 osób.) Stanąłem pomiędzy Annabeth, a jakąś dwunastolatką, która się we mnie wpatrywała jak w jakiś obrazek. Zaczęła mnie popychać delikatnie i się uśmiechała. Córka Ateny szepnęła do mnie, co spowodowało, że odrobinę mi to poprawiło humor. - Zaraz ją skopię. Ona mi Cię ukradnie Percy, jestem zazdrosna! Podobasz się takim dzieciom. - zrobiła minę niewiniątka. - Przyznaj, że w jej wieku leciałaś na mnie. Już miała coś powiedzieć, kiedy Pan D podszedł do nas i spojrzał tymi swoimi fioletowymi oczami. Chwilę później poczułem jak winorośl owija się wokół moich nóg, tak abym nie mógł uciec. - Dionizosie, to nie czas aby zabijać zbawcę Olimpu. - odezwał się Chejron. Chejron był naszym nauczycielem, któremu na prawdę zaufałem i w dodatku go lubię. To centaur. Pan D przewrócił oczami i westchnął: - A- Ale. - skrzyżował ręcę i tupnął dwa razy nogą, roślina zniknęła. - Gołąbeczki się znalazły. - Chejronie. Mamy problem. - rzekła Annabeth. - Percy miał sen. Czy to możliwe, że znowu wrogowie się odrodzą i uwolnią się z czeluści Tartaru? Wtedy wszyscy początkujący Obozowicze zrobili przestraszone miny, czułem ich wzrok na sobie. - Musimy w takim razie porozmawiać. Percy, Annabeth. Jesteście zwolnieni z bitwy o sztandar. Nie możemy przełożyć tak poważnej do omówienia sprawy, planu. - nauczyciel podrapał się po brodzie i podszedł do nas, a następnie wziął nas na własny grzbiet. Rozdział 2 ,,To dziecko ma większą moc od Posejdona" Jeżeli nie wiecie jak się jeździ na grzbiecie centaura, to powiem, że nie jest tak bardzo wygodnie, wolałbym na normalnym koniu. Ale jestem zdziwiony, bo nauczyciel rzadko zgadza się na przejażdżkę. Zatrzymaliśmy się na plaży - miejscu gdzie mówiłem do ojca, a on nie odpowiadał. Jak zwykle morze wyglądało pięknie. W oddali spostrzegłem kilka latających mew i pływających łodzi. Tym razem woda nie wyglądała na spokojną. W międzyczasie pomyślałem, że moje emocje wpływają na ten żywioł. Usiadłem na piasku. Ziarnka były ciepłe, choć dopiero nastała poświata, mimo iż wydawała się trochę blada. Dłonie dotykały wody, dlatego poczułem się już odrobinę silniejszy i pewniejszy. Zamknąłem oczy. Usłyszałem czyjeś kroki, Annabeth usiadła obok mnie. Wyglądaliśmy pewnie na zmęczonych, a to nasz nauczyciel wyciągnął z tego wysiłek, a nie my. ' '''Chejron chciał na prawdę dużo wiedzieć, a ja nie kryłem zakłopotania. Nie miałem pojęcia od czego zacząć, w końcu ten sen miałem co roku, a chodziło tu o Nica. ' - No? Percy, ja muszę wiedzieć. Dzięki Twoim snom wiemy co się może dziać w tej chwili. '''- odrzekł dysząc. Zacząłem się zastanawiać. ''' - Widziałem Tartar i te wszystkie stwory. Wspinały się niektóre do góry, ale było im tak spieszno, że spadały z krzykiem. Wtedy właśnie odezwał się Kronos głosem matki Nica. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to ona. Chciał wiedzieć wszystko, ale tytan był szybszy i miał zamiar go zaciągnąć i zabić, aby zmniejszyło się zagrożenie. Nico wciąż myślał, że przemawia do niego matka. Wygadywał dziwne rzeczy, że w zamian zdobędzie czyjąś duszę, większą od bożej, tylko musi mu opowiedzieć o przeszłości. '''Patrzyli na mnie z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Wymienili między sobą spojrzenia, jakby zawarli porozumienie nawet nic do siebie nie mówiąc. Annabeth zniknął uśmiech z twarzy, w jej oczach zauważyłem tańczące płomyki, jak u Aresa kiedyś, kiedy go wkurzyłem. Obok mnie siedziała dwunastolatka, a nie osiemnastolatka. Pamiętam jak nie zrobiłem wtedy na niej dobrego wrażenia. - Percy, leć do Rachel. Może jeszcze ją złapiesz! Miała wyjechać wcześniej. '- krzyknęła blondynka. ' A mi się właśnie nie chciało wstawać, było tu wygodnie. Jakoś nie miałem ochoty odwiedzać wyroczni. Lubię Rachel, ale kiedy przemawia innym głosem, jednak jej nie lubię. Taki właśnie jestem niezdecydowany. Spojrzałem na Mądralińską z irytacją, a ta mnie klapnęła w tyłek, żebym się ruszył. Świetnie. ' ' - Ejj! - Rusz się Glonku! Od tego zależeć może Twoje życie. '- warknęła. '''- Tak. Twoje, w najgorszym wypadku Nica. '''Wstałem niechętnie i pognałem przed siebie. Spojrzałem za ramię i zobaczyłem jak Chejron ją przytulił, była cała zapłakana, jakby już wiedziała, co wypowie wyrocznia. ' Gdy byłem już blisko, obok domu stały gotowe walizki. Było ich zadziwiająco pięć. Ciekawe co ona w nich nosi - pomyślałem... Na szczęście (a z drugiej strony nie) była jeszcze w środku. Gdy tylko ją zobaczyłem, jej tęczówki przybrały inną barwę, a mnie zaczęła otaczać zielona mgła. Nawet jeszcze nie poprosiłem o przepowiednię! Jej głos był inny. Zimny i mocny: Heros jeden kryje w sobie siłę wielką, równy bogom swą potęgą. Trzeba strzec go jak najbardziej. Stanie przed nim wybór trudny. Nadejdzie mgła przemiany, oślepi półboga,nie zagoją się rany. Możliwość zemsty się nadarzy,zginie harda niszcząc jednocześnie jego pewność. Jasna szóstka przeciwstawi się wrogowi.Zniszczyć może jarzmo, brzemię ściągnąć z barków. I właśnie wtedy miałem dać dyla, ale Rachel stała się tą samą Rachel. Rzuciła się na kanapę przemęczona, jakby był to na prawdę wielki wysiłek. ''' - Cześć Percy. - Hej...- odpowiedziałem niepewnie.' - Co się tak dziwnie na mnie gapisz? - Nie, nic. Ja już pójdę. '- puściłem do niej oczko i oddaliłem się od o kilka kroków. Na koniec jej pomachałem i pobiegłem na plażę.' '''Piach był całkowicie mokry. Wiedziałem, że było to przez morze, ale wyglądało to jakby łzy Annabeth spływały na ziemię strumieniem. Widać było, że spała, ale gdy tylko usłyszała moje kroki wstała. Ni to był śmiech, ni to płacz, ale przytuliła mnie tak bardzo, że musiałem wyglądać jak ryba bez skrzeli walcząca o swoje własne płuca. Musieli obydwoje na mnie długo czekać. Słońce było już dawno na niebie, jak zwykle nie dostrzegłem ani jednej puszystej chmurki. ' - Perceuszu Jacksonie. '- zwrócił się do mnie centaur. Nigdy tak do mnie nie mówił. '- Powtórz przepowiednię. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i zacząłem recytować: ''- Heros jeden kryje w sobie siłę wielką, równy bogom swą potęgą. ''- spojrzałem na blondynkę. Miała napuchnięte oczy, chyba dopiero teraz to zauważyła.''- Trzeba strzec go jak najbardziej. Stanie przed nim wybór trudny. Nadejdzie mgła przemiany, oślepi półboga, nie zagoją się rany. Możliwość zemsty się nadarzy, zginie harda niszcząc'' jednocześnie'' jego pewność. Jasna szóstka przeciwstawi się wrogowi.Zniszczyć może jarzmo, brzemię ściągnąć z barków. '' Ożywili się. Chejron przyglądał mi się uważnie, tak jakby już wiedział, że będę brał w tym udział. ' - Nie podejmuj pochopnych decyzji. To Cię może zniszczyć. Twoja lojalność i wiara także czasem nie jest potrzebna. - Chejronie, czy jest to możliwe? Że Percy może być silniejszy no wie pan... Od własnego ojca? '- spytała córka Ateny. - Niestety tak. Co kilkaset lat rodzi się jedno bardzo silne dziecko boga z Wielkiej Trójki. Jest silniejsze od pozostałych. Spotkałem się kiedyś z takim jednym, ale wiedza o swojej ogromnej sile, zgubiła go. '- machał ogonem, co oznaczało, że był niespokojny. '- Percy, nie przeraź się, ale władasz większą mocą od Posejdona. To przez Kronosa. Masz trochę tego od niego, a trochę od ojca. Rozumiesz? To jakbyś był bogiem. - Mogę go pokonać?! '- robiłem sobie tyle nadziei, że w końcu nastanie na świecie pokój. Ale to chyba nie możliwe.' - Tytani zabijają tych najmocniejszych półbogów, aby nie zagrażało im zbytnie niebezpieczeństwo. Kronos bał się znowu, że nastanie ta chwila i pokona go śmiertelnik. Masz szansę.'- odpowiedział z niesmakiem. ' - Zaraz, zaraz... A czemu niby ja jestem tym potężnym?! Thalia też jest dzieckiem boga z Wielkiej Trójki. - Percy, istnieją prawdopodobieństwa, że przecież nie da się wszystkiego wytłumaczyć. Pamiętasz, jak stworzyłeś kiedyś stumetrową falę? Teraz możesz zrobić taką, tylko większą o pięćdziesiąt metrów. Boję się pomyśleć, jak bardzo będziesz silny za dziesięć lat. '- próbował mnie przekonać.' Jak to możliwe? Nie chcę być być silniejszy od Ojca. Pewnie teraz Zeus pragnie mnie zabić. Założę się, że kiedy tylko zasnę, moim koszmarem zostanie bóg. A co najgorsze oni wiedzieli o tym dużo wcześniej, kiedy ja jeszcze nie miałem pojęcia o tym kim jestem. - No i co? Znowu nie wiem o co chodzi z tym wyborem. Będzie jeszcze gorzej? '- podszedłem do Annabeth i wytarłem jej policzki mokre od łez. Od razu się uśmiechnęła, co podniosło mnie na duchu. '- Mgła mnie oślepi? Jakie rany? - Chejronie, wiesz... Wiesz dobrze, że on jest dla mnie bardzo ważny. Ja muszę z nim iść. '- postanowiła przytulając się do mnie bardzo mocno. ' - Poczekaj, dziecko. Percy musi wybrać szóstkę Obozowiczów. Przepowiednia mówi jasno, że szóstka Herosów spróbuje pokonać zło i ściągnie czyjeś brzemię z barków. '- zmarszczył brwi nauczyciel. '- W takim razie? - Annabeth, musisz zostać. '- odezwałem się, na co ta popatrzyła na mnie oczami szczeniaczka. '- Przestań. Wiesz, że tego nie lubię. - Nie lubisz tego, bo umiem Cię przekonywać, Glonomóżdżku. - Co ty taka uparta jesteś?! Nie! '- w końcu się zdenerwowałem. Jak postanowiłem, tak postanowiłem.' - Przecież dobrze wiesz, że będę Ci potrzebna. - Powiesz mojej mamie, że odwiedzę ją później. Pewnie już na nas czeka z Paulem. - krzyknąłem tak, aby wreszcie się zgodziła, ale ona jest bardzo uparta. Za ramię złapał mnie centaur, przez co poczułem delikatne dreszcze. Jego dłoń była blisko krzyża - dawnego mojego słabego miejsca, śmiertelnego. Achilles miał piętę, a ja sobie wybrałem inny punkt. Ale jedno postanowione: Już nigdy się nie zanurzę w Styksie. - Ona ma rację. Będzie Ci potrzebna. '- poklepał mnie tak mocno, że się prawie przewróciłem. '- Aa! I jeszcze jedno. Twój miecz staje się coraz lepszy. Kiedy ty jesteś potężniejszy, to on przechodzi na kolejny poziom. No! Już. Ruszajcie na Wzgórze i wybierzcie szóstkę, oby był to dobry wybór. Nie traćcie czasu, Kronos w końcu będzie w swojej lepszej postaci i wtedy już nawet ty go nie pokonasz, Percy. - Zaraz, zaraz! To mój miecz przechodzi levele? 'Córka Ateny wystawiła mi język i się szeroko uśmiechnęła, pokazując jednocześnie swoje idealne uzębienie. Nigdy nie była taka szczęśliwa, ale przyznam, że walka jest jej żywiołem mimo iż Ares nie jest jej ojcem. ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach